User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Soul Covenant Charis
Soul Covenant Charis Skill 'Shadow God’s Anima (Raises normal hit amount & greatly boosts BC, HC drop rate) 'Burst 'Noble Imperium (13 combo on all foes, raises normal hit amount for 3 turns & greatly boosts BC, HC drop rate; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 13 BC) 'Brave Burst Shadow God Oath (18 combo on all foes, raises normal hit amount and boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 18 BC) Brave Burst Treasure: Sacred Dagger (21 combo on all foes, raises normal hit amount for 3 turns & greatly boosts BC, HC drop rate; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 21 BC) Skill Bestowed Talent (Boosts BC, HC drop rate & boosts Spark damage when damage dealt has exceeded certain amount for next turn) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary The Sacred Dagger! Extra hit counts, huh? ANYWAY, Charis is the wielder of the Sacred Dagger, which is one of the Nine Sacred Treasures that not many of us have. It's another Arena reward so it takes lots of time and patience to get. You’re probably tired of reading the same description based off of the other units within the batch, but hey! You can’t deny the facts! Leader Skill Score: 8/10 A normal hit-count reliant Leader Skill. Pretty neat I suppose. Charis grants extra hit counts for all units in the squad, allowing them to deal more damage with the extra hits. Additionally, because the extra hits are coming from the Leader Skill, units will be able to produce more BC than normal with their normal attacks. In theory, because this Leader Skill adds one extra hit count to each normal attack hit, this is equivalent to doubling BC Drop Checks. What’s even better is the 15% boost to BC and HC drop rate. With this boost, units can produce 42% more BC from base + 15% from LS) / 35% base and 150% more HC from base + 15% from LS) / 10% base than normal. Coupling this with Charis’s BB buffs, that’s 142% more BC from base + 15% from LS + 35% from BB) / 35% base and 500% more HC from base + 15% from LS + 35% from BB) / 10% base than normal. Crazy, right? Filling BB gauges hasn’t gotten any easier than this. Even better, with the extra hit counts provided by Leader Skill, units will produce even more BC. Though, one thing to take note of is resistance. Certain enemies in the game have BC and HC drop resistance, which will hinder the production of BC and HC. Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Charis’s BB utilizes a 300% damage modifier, which is higher than the average 280% damage modifier that most 7* units use. Damage will be very high thanks to Charis's high Atk and BB damage modifier. Charis provides 35% BC and HC drop rate buffs, which is amazing. This will bring total BC drop rate to 70% (35% base + 35% from LS) and HC drop rate to 45% (10% base + 35% from LS). Also, note that these are the best BC and HC drop rate buffs in the game (Crow Tengu doesn’t count), providing the highest possible drop rates with BB/SBB buffs alone. Charis also provides a +1 hit count buff, allowing units to theoretically deal double damage with normal attacks. This makes damage very flexible because units can use either BB or normal attacks at their free will. However, this isn’t the best hit count buff in the game as there is Ark with his +2 hit count buff on his BB. Also, note that extra hit count buffs provided by BB, SBB, and UBB do not have modified Drop Checks. Units will not be producing additional HC and BC from the hit count buffs provided by BB, SBB, and UBB. Super Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Charis's SBB utilizes a 540% damage modifier, which is higher than the average 500% that most 7* units use. Damage will be very high thanks to Charis's high Atk and SBB damage modifier. This SBB is almost like his BB, but without the BC and HC drop rate buffs and a new addition. Charis also provides an Atk conversion buff that converts 60% of units’ Def to Atk. This is a very neat conversion buff since there are lots of Def buffs that exist in the game to further boost the effectiveness of Charis’s Atk conversion buff. This also significantly boosts normal attack damage as well when comboed with extra hit count buffs. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Charis’s UBB utilizes a base 1200% damage modifier, which is higher than the average 1000% that most 7* units use. Damage will be very high thanks to Charis's high Atk and UBB damage modifier. Charis also provides a +1 extra hit count buff with the extra hits having a 200% damage modifier. This is awesome as there is a significant boost to the normal attack damage. As explained in earlier sections, additional hits will yield higher damage as each hit has their set damage value. However, this isn’t the best in the game as there is Ruby with her +2 hit count buff. Ruby’s UBB buff also sets the extra normal attack damage modifiers to 200%, making hers superior over Charis’s UBB. Charis also provides 100% BC and HC drop rate buffs, maximizing the BC and HC that units can produce. Units will have 100% BC and HC drop rates since there is a cap of 100% for both BC and HC, meaning that drop rates won’t go any higher than 100%. This is very good for bypassing BC and HC drop resistances that enemies may have, but isn’t much of a significant change if the squad is already utilizing a lot of BB utility and healing anyway. Extra Skill Score: 8/10 Charis carries an innate 15% boost to BC and HC drop rates, meaning that Charis will have a 50% BC drop rate (35% base + 15% from ES) and a 25% HC drop rate (10% base + 15% from ES). Very nice bonus for a hit count buffer like Charis. Charis also receives a 100% Spark buff upon dealing 100,000 damage. With enough damage utility, Charis can easily achieve this. Arena Score: 9/10 Charis has a 24 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is an alright Drop Check. It’s just above average. Not bad, but not good either. Though, his Atk is quite high, making his normal attacks threatening on the first turn. As a lead, Charis boosts normal attack hit count, with each extra hit having a 50% damage modifier and netting 50% more damage. This isn’t as significant as other leads such as Hadaron and Toutetsu who boost Atk by 130% on the first turn, netting 130% more damage. However, Charis does help with BC production as extra hits from Leader Skill have Drop Checks. Stats Score: 9/10 Very offensive. The stats that seem to stick out are his HP and Atk. Charis’s Def and Rec are slightly above average. In terms of typing, my type preference for Charis is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 8/10 As flexible as Charis’s normal attacks are, they don’t prove to be the most essential thing in the game. It’s more of a risk factor than anything actually. When buffed, normal attacks are generally used for OTKing certain bosses. By utilizing some of the highest damage utility buffs in the game, OTKs are possible even on some of the hardest bosses in the game, such as Xie’Jing and Ark. The thing about normal attacks is that it only targets one enemy and as much damage as it deals, you’d be using BB/SBB to refresh buffs often, which doesn’t make it all too effective unless your squad can effectively deal high damage all around. It’s still great damage utility to utilize when building up BB gauges and dealing high amounts of damage at the same time. Sphere Recommendations *Occult Treasure & Heresy Orb *Occult Treasure & Fallacy Orb *Occult Treasure & Impiety Orb *Occult Treasure & Infidelity Orb *Occult Treasure & Sacred Dagger *Occult Treasure & Shiny Anklet *Occult Treasure & Sinister Orb *Occult Treasure & Hallowed Skull Conclusion Total Score: 8.4/10 Sooooo… who’s gotten 2,979,000 ABP total? Do you have the Sacred Dagger? Yes! No! Comment below on what you think of Charis! Feeling lazy when it comes to Arena? Or are you filled with determination to get the Sacred Dagger? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Oracle Knight Ark *Deathless Hadaron *Inferno Rifle Bestie *Sealed God Lucius Category:Blog posts